To confirm that intensive chemotherapy can allow harvest of Ph negative stem cell. To evaluate gamma interferon and Cyclosporin A as agents for inducing an autologous graft versus host disease. To evaluate transformation free survival and overall survival in patients with CML given autologous transplantation using the procedures above.